Broken and Bruised
by Momokuro0124
Summary: (this happens after the beach jam) Mitchie always wore a black wristband. Never taking it off. However, behind that band is a secret that only she, Sierra, and her family knows. She finds a release from all the pain and pressure one night, something that Caitlyn stumbled upon on. Shane gets a wake up call, in the most alarming way possible. not the best summary, but, please read


**BROKEN AND BUISED**

The moon was up, the stars, twinkling brightly, the crickets singing. A lone figure walked slowly along the dock. Her straight brown hair swishing in every step she took.

Mitchie sighed as she gazed down the waters of the lake. The moon reflecting upon it in a rippled fashion. She gently sat down at the edge of the dock and looked at herself in her reflection, tears slid down her face as she smiled sadly.

"So... It's come to this again huh..."

She whispered to herself as she looked at the piece of metal in her right palm. She lightly traced her fingers over it's smooth cool surface, before she looked at her left wrist that was covered by a black sweat band that she never took off, which was something questioned by Caitlyn. She would always just laugh it off and say that it was a sentimental piece of clothing for her. Although, it was half true... It hid all of her deepest secrets, secrets that only her family and Sierra Knew.

**"This is a story… That I have never told..."** She sang lightly as she slowly slid the piece of cloth off. Revealing Scars upon scars.

"**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go…" **

She lightly traced her hand over each lump, as Memories of her slashing herself due to Depression flashed across her mind, along with the taunting voices.

_"Awww, is Bitchie Mitchie Scared?"_

_"Psh, Loser!"_

_"How Pathetic"_

"**I need to take back the light inside you stole… you're a criminal… and you steal like you're a pro…"**

She remembered Sierra running to her side, a pained, but understanding look in her eyes as she cleaned of the blood from her wrists... Something she couldn't do right now for she was half way across the country. She remembered how she begged her to stop doing this, her pain-filled eyes that looked at her pleadingly…

_"I'm begging you Mitchie.. Please stop this.."_

She Remembered nodding weakly..

_"I... I'll try.. but-"_

"-I can't promise anything..." She voiced out. As if she saw Sierra in front of her, her hands over the palm which she held the blade in. She blinked, and the figure was gone. She was, once again, Alone. She sobbed as the events of this morning's beach jam flashed in her mind. Tess' victorious smile, everyone's Glare and stare of disbelief, her mom's upset look... And Shane's glassy eyes filled with anger, hurt and betrayal...

**"All the pain.. and the truth... I wear like a battle robe**..**" **She sang as she let the sweat band fall in her lap.

_"You were lying all summer!" Shane said as he looked at her in disgust._

**"So Ashamed so confused... I was broken..."** She continued to sing, even as her voice started to crack. She let the blade run across her skin, leaving a red trail of open flesh behind.

_"Save it for your interview at pop informer magazine. I know I gave you an earful"_

She closed her eyes as she slashed the blade again, she could feel her blood trickling down from her wounds..

**"And bruised..."**

_"I thought you were different, but you're just like everybody else!"_

She opened her eyes, and watched her blood flow down her arms, forming thick red lines. She cut herself at least five times.

"Different... huh." She said as she clenched her fists, not minding the pain that shot through her palm as she squeezed the blade inside it. More blood started dripping, this time from her palm. She continued to gaze at the waters, her blood mixing with it. she was too dazed to notice another figure that was walking towards her.

"...Mitchie! What did you do?!"

**-BROKEN AND BRUISED-**

Caitlyn woke up from the sudden urge to use the bathroom. It wasn't until she got out of the Bathroom that she noticed that Mitchie's bed was empty.

"Mitchie...?" She called out hesitantly. Only silence answered her, she went outside their cabin and looked around for the brunette. She didn't know why, but a sudden feeling of dread climbed upon her being.

"Mitchie?" She called again, as she started to run around. She saw the lake, and remembered how Mitchie and Shane used to hang around it.

_'She couldn't have-!'_She thought as an image of Mitchie floating lifelessly on the water popped in her head.

She quickly ran towards the docks, and saw Mitchie's figure sitting on the edge. She sighed in relief as she slowly made her way towards her. But even then, she knew that something was still off. It wasn't until she came closer that she noticed blood flowing through her wrist and palm.

"Mitchie! What did you do?!" She screamed in panic as she took hold of both her hands. She paled when she saw the blade as Mitchie's hand involuntarily opened in surprise.

"Caitlyn? What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked. She glared at her as she snatched the bloody blade and threw it into the water.

"I should be asking you that Mitchie! What are you doing here?! And how could you do this to yourself?!" Caitlyn said as her gaze drifted down to the black sweat band. Her eyes widened in realization as she put two and two together. She looked at Mitchie in alarm, who looked at her pleadingly.

"Please don't tell my mom, I'm begging you Caity." She pleaded. Caitlyn stared at her, before taking the black sweat band and putting it in her pocket, before returning her gaze to Mitchie. She stood up, before gently tugging at Mitchie's arm, indicating for her to follow. They silently made their way back to the cabin. As soon as they stepped inside, Caitlyn immediately went to the bathroom, before coming back with a First aid kit and a basin with water.

"Sit down." She gently said. Mitchie slowly sat down on her bed, as Caitlyn placed the First Aid kit on her bedside table. She took a White towel, and soaked it in the basin, before proceeding to clean Mitchie's bloodied arms with it.

"...You know, My Best Friend Sierra used to clean me like this too..." Mitchie said, wanting to break the silence.

"...How long." Caitlyn weakly said

"What-"

"How long have you been doing this?!" Caitlyn said as she stood up, the towel clenched between her fingers.

Mitchie Flinched at Caitlyn's outburst, who noticed. She knelt in front of Mitchie and continued to wipe the blood. When she was sure that all the blood was gone, she applied some ointments before wrapping a bandage around her wrist, silently wincing at the amount of scars that resided there, before continuing to wrap some bandages around her palm.

"three years."

Caitlyn paused from her activity and looked at Mitchie with wide eyes. She nodded as a signal to continue. She watched as Mitchie took a deep breath before speaking.

"I.. I was at least 11.. when the bullying started. At first, it was just the taunts, then, they started getting physical... I... Did you know that I got locked in the closet room for a whole night? The kids thought it was fun to lock 'Twitchy Mitchie' in the closet room for the whole break, only to forget that they locked me in... I was only found the next morning by the janitor… I had to endure that kind of treatment for two years, before my parents decided to move. I thought I could start a new, to be normal, but it only got worse in my new school. They started calling me 'Bitchie Mitchie'. They absolutely loved to... to see me suffer... I couldn't... The other kids stayed away from me, they were afraid that they'd also be bullied of they had anything to do with me… Only Sierra stuck by me... then one day, I just... I saw the knife in the wood crafting room... I was alone… and before I knew it, I..." Mitchie trailed off as she burst into tears. Caitlyn sat beside her and hugged her. She couldn't believe that Mitchie had gone through something as horrible as that... she was always so full of smiles, so innocent, so pure. Of course, with the exception of the lie, but hearing her story now…

"shhh, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Caitlyn said as she gently rocked Mitchie. It didn't take long before Mitchie fell asleep. She genlty laid her down and put the blanket over her.

"I'll be here to protect you now Mitchie…" Caitlyn thought as she fell asleep in her own bed.

**-BROKEN AND BRUISED-**

The next morning, Mitchie found herself entering the cabin for her hip-hop class. As soon as she stepped foot through the door, all the chatter died down. She looked around as everyone stared at her, some were muffling their laughs.

"What a joke." Tess said as she smirked, everyone laughed. Mitchie looked down in shame and went to retreat in the far corner and sat alone there. She stared at her hands. She had chosen to wear long sleeves that reached her knuckles to hide the bandages around her wrist and palm that Caitlyn had rewrapped this morning. She also refused to return her wristband until her wrist wounds fully heal. Mitchie had to shove her through the door to make her leave earlier than her. Saying she would be fine and would follow her shortly. Caitlyn left hesitantly.

Caitlyn was about to come to her, when the doors open, revealing Shane who wore a small smile.

"So, final jam is coming up and I know you're all excited." He started, giving a short glance at Mitchie.

"Here's an advise. It's not all about image. None of it means anything if people can't see who you really are."

Mitchie's hands tightened as Shane looked directly at her. She ignored the throbbing of her palm as she stared at his chocolate-colored orbs, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Your music has to be who you really are. It's got to say what you feel. Or it doesn't mean anything." He says. She lowered her head, before panicking as she saw the blood seeping through her sleeves.

"_No… no… I, they can't know!"_ She thought as she quickly stood up and headed for the doors, her palm held against her chest. She was a few feet from the doors when Tess suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going Mitchie? Class just started." She asked innocently, but her eyes spoke of dark amusement. Mitchie stepped back, her left hand tightly holding her right hand. She looked around, searching for Caitlyn, who was walking briskly towards her, as if already knowing what was happening. She was about to walk closer to her when she noticed Shane who was staring her down. She faltered, and lowered her head as she turned around and tried to bypass Tess.

"I-I'm sorry. Excuse-" Mitchie tried, but Tess once again blocked her path.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Did you forget something at the kitchen?" She mocked as she tilted her head. A few giggles and muffled laughs reached Mitchie's ears, bringing more tears into her eyes. She clenched her hands, before flinching and opening her right hand, now feeling something warm and wet trickling down her arms.

"_I need to get out of here! They're gonna see the blood!"_ She thought, alarmed. She ran around Tess out of desperation to escape.

"I'm not done with you!" Tess said as she grabbed Mitchie's Left wrist.

"Don't touch her!" She heard Caitlyn scream, but it was too late.

"Argh!" Mitche screamed in pain as Tess' hand wrapped around her wounded wrists, causing it to reopen. Tess eye's widened as she quickly let go upon feeling something wet and sticky upon touching Mitchie's wrist. She looked at her hand and screamed as she saw blood.

**-BROKEN AND BRUISED-**

Shane sighed as he walked towards the cabin where he would be teaching. He barely got enough sleep. He still could not believe that Mitchie had been lying to him all summer. He thought he could trust her. He thought she was different. But no, she turned out to be another poser. Another girl who was only after his fame, his money.

"_But what if she wasn't after all those? What if she really was your friend?"_ A voice in his head said.

He just grunted before entering the Cabin, a fake smile on his face, which almost faltered upon seeing the girl of his thoughts sitting alone in the corner. The sunlight giving her sad face an angelic look.

"_Except she isn't. she's a liar."_

He inwardly frowned when he sensed something off about her, before shrugging of his thoughts as he told the class to sit down.

"So, final jam is coming up and I know you're all excited." He started, unintentionally glancing at Mitchie.

"Here's an advise. It's not all about image. None of it means anything if people can't see who you really are." He now decided to look directly at Mitchie. Noticing the way her eyes turned glassy and the hurt and pain in them became more evident.

"Your music has to be who you really are. It's got to say what you feel. Or it doesn't mean anything." She looked down as she clenched her fists tightly. He frowned as he noticed her looking at something in her sleeves, panic making it's way to her face as she quickly stood up and headed towards the door. He saw Tess block the door as she innocently asked where she was going. But Shane knew better, he saw how she enjoyed torturing Mitchie.

"I-I'm sorry. Excuse-" Mitchie tried, but Tess once again blocked her path.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Did you forget something at the kitchen?" She mocked as she tilted her head. A few giggles and muffled laughs were heard. He knew he should be intervening, but something told him that he shouldn't. That something big will happen. That Mitchie was hiding another secret.

Mitchie looked around, before stopping at someone behind him. He quickly glanced behind him, seeing Caitlyn who had a look of realization as she started walking towards her. Mitchie made a move towards them before stopping as her eyes noticed him in between them. Panic flicked against her eyes as she quickly turned around and try to run around Tess.

And that was it. As she tried to run, Tess' hand lurched forward.

"I'm not done with you!" Tess said. He heard Caitlyn scream behind him, panic and… concern?

"Don't touch her!"

It all happened so fast. One moment, Tess had grabbed Mitchie's wrist. The next one, she was stumbling away as she looked at something in her hand. As if touching Mitchie had burned her. It took her a few seconds before she screamed.

"BLOOD!"

That made him stop as he stared at Mitchie, Blood dripping from both her hands, her sleeves now turning a dark red color. She stood frozen, looking at Tess as her face blached. Everyone screamed as they noticed the red liquid. Questions shot up from his head. What the heck was happening? Why was there blood? How did the blood get her? Who's blood was that?

The last question made him stop, as his eyes widened. Before he knew it, he was already sprinting towards her. This action snapped Mitchie out of her thoughts, as she quickly tried to run, but not quick enough as he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled up her sleeves. His face blanched as he took in the sight of the bloodied bandages on her wrist and palm. He heard the class gasp, but he didn't really give a damn about them as Realization made it's way towards him.

"Let go of me!" Mitchie screamed as she tried to get out of his grip. But he wouldn't take that. He tightened his hold on her arm as he turned around to face his class.

"Class is dismissed! I'm going to take her to the clinic!"

"I'm coming with you." Caitlyn said as she walked towards them. He nodded as he dragged Mitchie outside. Caitlyn stopped, before turning around and glaring at Tess.

"I hope you're happy now Tess." She spat as she turned around and slammed the door. Leaving dumbfounded Tess.

**-BROKEN AND BRUISED-**

"Let me go!" Mitchie screamed as Shane dragged her towards the clinic.

"Caitlyn, get her mom. She's works in the Kitchen right?" Shane said as he ignored Mitchie and turned towards Caitlyn. He felt her freeze under his touch.

"NO!" She screamed as she turned towards Caitlyn. "You promised! You can't! She can't know!" She screamed, making him raise his eye brows as he accusingly turned to Caitlyn.

"Don't tell me you allowed her to do this?!" Shane accused. Caitlyn scoffed, clearly offended by the accusation.

"No! Why the heck would I allow her to do something like this! I only found out last night, when she was sitting by the dock with bloody hands, you jerk!" She screamed. They stopped walking while arguing. They didn't notice how Mitchie's face slowly blanched.

"What the heck did I do?!" Shane said as he heard the word 'jerk'.

"Gee, I don't know? Maybe the fact that you were part of the reason she did this?" She mocked. Shane froze upon hearing her statement. He knew it was possible, he knew that he was probably the reason why Mitchie committed to such an act, but to hear it be confirmed…

"Guys…" They stopped and stared at Mitchie who's face was now as white as sheet.

"Shit!" They cussed as Mitchie's eyes rolled in the back of her head, her body giving in from the blood loss. Shane quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know she would-"

"Talk later, clinic now." Caitlyn cut him off. Shane nodded as he proceeded to carry Mitchie in his arms and sprinted towards the clinic, Caitlyn right behind him.

**-BROKEN AND BRUISED-**

"_Here's an advise. It's not all about image. None of it means anything if people can't see who you really are. Your music has to be who you really are. It's got to say what you feel. Or it doesn't mean anything." _

Mitchie slowly opened her eyes, the darkness greeting her vision. She slowly got up as she looked at her surroundings. This was not her cabin. The events before her fainting rushed back to her. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes. She moved her hand to wipe them off, before noticing something warm and soft holding it down. She looked at her side and gasped.

"Shane…?" She softly whispered. Shane was sitting on one of the chairs that the clinic provided. His head leaning on his arms as his hand held her own. His breathing was steady, meaning he was asleep. She smiled softly, before slowly and carefully removing her hand from his. She sighed as she gently got off the bed, making sure not to awaken the singer. She went outside and strolled towards the docks. She stopped as she reached the edge. She stared at the stars. Shane's words still ringing in her ears.

"_Here's an advise. It's not all about image. None of it means anything if people can't see who you really are. Your music has to be who you really are. It's got to say what you feel. Or it doesn't mean anything." _

"Who you really are…" she mused as she gazed at the changed bandage in her palm and wrist. It was ironic how one of her song could answer to that. Taking a deep, she closed her eyes.

"**I've always been that kind of girl**

**That hid my face…"**

_Mitchie bowed her head as she entered the school. Making sure to avoid making contact with anyone in her school._

"**So Afraid to tell the world **

**What I got to say…"**

"_Awww, what's the matter Mitchie? Cat got your tongue?" A girl said as she pushed her down. Mitchie just stayed down, not saying anything._

"**But I have this dream right inside of me**

**Gonna let it show**

**It's time to let you know…"**

Mitchie's eyes snapped open, the moon greeting her eyes as her voice boomed through the night. She let the music take over her entire being. Her body moving on it's own will.

"**This is Real, This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me!**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be… **

**This is me."**

She continued to sing, unaware of a certain guy who stood behind her, eyes widening in disbelief as a tear trailed from his eyes.

**-BROKEN AND BRUISED-**

Shane groggily woke up to an empty bed. It took him a few seconds before finally registering his missing patient.

"Mitchie?!" He called as he quickly shot up from his seat. He looked around in panic.

"Mitchie?" called again as he checked the bathroom.

"_I only found out last night, when she was sitting by the dock with bloody hands, you jerk!"_ Caitlyn's voice ringed in his head, his eyes widened as he quickly darted towards the docks. Not minding the way his eyes burned and his vision blurred. He stopped as he reached the dock. His breathe hitched as he watched Mitchie be bathed by the glow of the moonlight. He thought she had noticed him when she spoke.

"Who you really are huh…" he heard he say softly. He was about to call her when she suddenly started singing.

"**I've always been that kind of girl**

**That hid my face…"**

He felt his heart skip a beat as her angelic voice reached his ears. It only dawned on him now that in the few weeks he had been spending with Mitchie, he's never heard her sing. Her voice sounded so innocent. So pure… so broken.

"**So Afraid to tell the world **

**What I got to say…"**

'_This tune…'_ He furrowed his eye brows as he sensed familiarity from her song. But where…?

"**But I have this dream right inside of me**

**Gonna let it show**

**It's time to let you know…"**

What happened next was something he never would have guessed. He never expected to hear those familiar words, that familiar voice, from the girl he knew he had fallen for.

"**This is Real, This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me!**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be… **

**This is me."**

He just stood there, frozen on his spot, as he stared at the enigma in his life that was Mitchie. A tear making it's way from his eye as his emotions fought for dominance. Relief upon finding her safe, disbelief that the girl he had been looking for had been by his side all along, admiration for her voice, guilt for being a reason to drive her to self harming, and love.

"**Do you know what it's like, **

**to feel so in the dark?"**

He frowned as his conversation with Caitlyn earlier resurfaced in his mind. How she told him what Mitchie told her, all the abuse she had to go through. She just wanted to fit in. That was why she lied. Not because she wanted fame, or money. She wanted to have friends. She wanted what was deprived of her. Just like he did to her. it was amazing how they were so different, yet the same at so many things. He had only two real friends. People were only after his money, his fame. Mitchie only had one friend. She was invisible, she was picked on. They found refuge in each other.

"**To dream about a light, **

**Where you're the shining star"**

Yes, he did. Mitchie was his light. She showed him how to love music again. She may not be popular like the other. But she shone brighter than they did in his eyes.

"**Even though it seems like it's too far away.**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way"**

He stared at the girl who was dancing in front of him. Not a single care in the world. She looked so beautiful. Dancing and seeing under the glow of the moonlight. Her hair flowing slightly against the wind. She was so breathe taking, and he could feel himself falling more for her as each second passed by.

"**This is Real, This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me!**

She turned around, and was now facing him. Her eyes still closed. He knew she was still unaware of him. But he planned to, he was just waiting for the right moment.

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

This was it. He took a deep breath. He wanted to laugh at how nervous he was. He, Shane Grey, International super star who had performed in countless occasions in front of thousands upon thousands of people, was nervous in front of a single girl.

**No more hiding who I wanna be… **

**This is me."**

He took another deep breathe before opening his mouth and singing the song that he wrote for the girl with the voice, for **Mitchie.**

"**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing"**

Mitchie's eyes snapped open in surprise as she stared at him. He ignored the way his palms started to sweat. If he stopped now… no, it won't. He won't.

"**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you"**

He already did. And she was right beside him all this time. He gazed at her eyes. Those brown eyes that he had grown so fond of.

"**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me"**

He smiled at her encouragingly as he took slow steps towards him. Making her smile back as she slowly walked to meet him. He grinned when she sang along with him.

"**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you"**

Their voices blended so well together. As if they were made for each other. He didn't care if they would awaken the whole camp. This was their moment. This was what he's been waiting for all summer. Ever since he heard her voice in the mess hall. And no one was standing in their way.

"**This is Real, This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me!"**

They were in front of each other now. He could see the way her eyes glowed in happiness and... love?

**"Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be… **

**This is me."**

Seeing the love in her eyes sparked hope within his own. He took her hands into his, as a jolt of electricity ran through his whole body.

"**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me"**

She continued to sing her own. The two lyrics meshing well together. He wrote this song for her own song. That kind of thinking made the tunes match. It was almost unbelievable that they were doing this on the spot.

"**This is me"**

It was so perfect. The way they sang, the way they gazed at each other. He never wanted this moment to end.

"**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing."**

He stopped there, and proceeded to sing her song with her. He loved the way her hands fit his perfectly.

"**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me…"**

They spent the next minutes gazing at each other. A comfortable silence surrounding them, the night breeze lightly blowing her hair. The moment felt so surreal. Like something out of the movies. Yet, everything had to come to an end. 'Cause the moment her name came out of his mouth, she snapped back to reality.

"Mitchie…" He whispered. Her eyes widened in realization, and the next thing he knew, she was out of his hold and running away. He stood there, stunned, before running after her. He quickly caught up with her, his hand reaching her arm, before pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her, firmly but gently. She tried to break free, but he wouldn't let her. He won't let her slip away again.

"Shane! Let go!" Mitchie pleaded.

"Why?" He said. It made Mitchie stop, as she stood there, in his arms. "Why should I let go?"

"Because, you hate me… Why do you even bother stopping me?" She asked. It broke his heart to hear the hurt in her voice. How could she even think that.

"After all that, you really think I hate you?" He questioned.

"How could you not hate me? I lied to you!" She said as she pushed him off and faced him. Her eyes glassy, her cheeks pink from the cold and running, her hair a bit disheveled from being hugged him. To others, it might have looked unkempt and messy, but to him, it made her look gorgeous.

"Mitchie, I don't hate you, I never did. I was angry and upset, yes. But hate? No, I could never hate you Mitch…" He softly said as he gazed at her eyes. Tears once again adorned her face as she stared at him.

"w-why…?" She said. He just smiled gently at her as he took slow steps toward her, being careful as to not make her run off again, but preparing to run after her again if she did.

"Why? Because… because somehow, along the way, sometime when we were hanging out, I fell for you…" He said as he now stood a few inches from her. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He saw hope flicker shortly in her eyes, before she looked down.

"But why? Why me? I'm just plain old Mitchie, the Chef's daughter, the invisible girl, the freak at school-" He cut her off. Silently cursing at the people who gave her those ideas.

"That's not true Mitchie! You're beautiful, you're kind, you're talented, you're-words can't even describe how amazing you are!" He said. She shook her head sadly as she smiled a pained smile at him.

"I'm not. If I was then I wouldn't have lied. Face it Shane, I'm boring, I'm too shy for my own good, I'm-" He got so frustrated at her, it was all false. She lied for a good cause, he knew that now, given it was still wrong, but she had a reasonable explanation,and she was definitely far from boring. Her shyness was one of her charms, it made her adorable, and it could be fixed. He's heard enough, he closed the space between them and took her face in his hands, before bringing his face down, and covering her lips with his own. He felt her freeze, he gently moved his mouth against hers, a few more seconds later, He felt her respond. It made a small smile form in his mouth. He continued to kiss her, pouring all his feelings in it. He licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She opened her mouth, and he proceeded to let his tongue in, tasting her sweet cavern. Sadly, the need for air became evident, as he slowly, but reluctantly broke the kiss. Their harsh breaths could be heard. He leaned his forehead against hers as he gazed into her eyes.

"You are amazing. You are gorgeous, you are adorable, you have a kind heart, are talented, you have a voice that can take people's breath away, you are not a liar. I know that you did it to fit in, and I'm sorry for not listening to your explanation. I'm sorry it had to take you to… to do this before I opened my eyes…" he trailed of as he gently touched her bandaged wrist and palm.

"Shane…"

"Mitchie, I love you, It's true. You were the voice I've been looking for. Maybe deep inside, I already knew it. But it was you who drew me in. Your quirky attitude, how you don't take my crap, your love for music, it was all you… The fact that you're the girl with voice was another bonus. But, I fell in love with you for who **you** are. It doesn't matter if you're not rich, it doesn't matter if you're the chef's daughter. But don't ever say that you are plain, that you are not talented, because you are. So much. You're music comes from your heart. It represents who you are, your love for music, it's just… just so **you.** And I couldn't have asked for more." He said as he smiled at her lovingly. She now had tears in her eyes. A soft smile now formed in her face.

"Shane… I… I love you too. Not because you're Shane Grey, but because you're Shane. The guy who loves music, plays guitar, has a short temper maybe, but hey, it doesn't matter. It's what makes you up, what make's Shane up. And I love each quirk you have, even if you're jerky, even if you're cranky, even if you're always late for classes, and even if you take more time than me for fixing your hair." She said as she bit her lip to muffle her laughter. This action made Shane's eyes go to her lips that were now a bit bruised from their kiss. He slowly leaned in, his eyes half closed. Mitchie leaned up to him, their lips met in a passionate kiss. It felt like the whole world had stopped, like they were the only people in the world. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before they parted. Their eyes shined with love and happiness.

"You know… you're really different from when you first met me at the kitchen, when you stomped inside, demanding to see the person in charge 'cause of your allergies…" She said as she tried to muffle her laughter once again. Shane's eyes showed confusion.

"When I first met you in the… That was you?! The girl covered in flour?!" He asked disbelievingly. His cheeks a bit pink from embarrassment, making Mitchie laugh. This made Shane smile, the sound of her laughter making his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. I sorta panicked back then, I didn't want anyone to know I worked in the kitchen. And the hat and the flour where the only available disguise so…" she said as she smiled sheepishly. Shane laughed before his face turned serious as he gaze reached her hands. This did not go unnoticed by Mitchie, as she tried to hide her hands behind her back, but Shane reached out and gently grabbed her hands, placing a soft kiss on her wrist and palm before looking at her.

"Mitchie, I want you to promise me to never do this again. Please?" He begged her. Mitchie's eyes lowered, before returning to his face as she nodded.

"I… I won't. I promise." She said, making him smile in relief. He was about to lean down for another kiss when someone cleared their throat behind them, accompanied by a few giggles and chuckles. They quickly turned around and saw Brown, Connie, Caitlyn, Jason, and Nate behind them.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, it's way past curfew for you two." He said as he smirked. Nate and Caitlyn snickered.

"Seriously guys, singing in the middle of the night in full volume, waking up most of the campers, if only it wasn't good, then I would have pushed you in the lake." Nate said.

"Damn right we would." Caitlyn said as she sent a knowing look to Mitchie, who blushed and looked down.

"Well Mitchie, as upset as I am that you did it again, I'm still happy for you." Connie said as she smiled at her daughter. Who beamed back at her, making Shane chuckle, finding it adorable as he put his arm around her.

"I… Err… good evening?" Shane said as she smiled sheepishly. They all just chuckled.

"Come on, it's late, and don't think that you're excused from classes tomorrow Shane." Brown said as he slung his arm on Jayson who wore a confused expression.

"Wait, so they weren't making a bird house?" He asked. The Laughter of six people echoed through the night.

**-The End-**

**A/N: Yaay~ I've been getting the camp rock feels for months now. I still have a few more ideas for AUs after the beach jam incident. I really like those types of Smitchie stories. :3 this was just something that came up in my mind after reading a few fan fics about Shane catching her cutting herself. I got really upset bout the Jonas brothers disbanding and such, so much that I wrote a song. it sounds like a Brokenhearted song though  
****When I finish it, I'm gonna try to upload it on youtube with my other original songs  
****Sadly I can't do it right now since I broke my string from my frustration.  
****That's all, Jaa~**


End file.
